The present invention relates to a device for providing stabilizing support to an ankle to aid in preventing or minimizing the effects of an ankle injury. In particular, substantial support and stabilization is provided for the lateral ligaments of the ankle which are most often sprained or injured so as to debilitate the ankle.
Extreme twisting, flexure, or overpressure of the ankle joint often produces a debilitating injury commonly called a "sprain" which limits or prevents further use of the ankle. If the person with a previously injured ankle is participating in an athletic event, such as a basketball game, or working at a job requiring walking, it is desirable to aid that person such that they may continue to participate in or to return to the event or work as soon as possible. Therefore, the ankle has applied thereto some device to provide support and allow continued use thereof. Applying adhesive tape to injured ankles has been one conventional method of restoring utility to the ankle, but such a method is time consuming, normally requires a second party to apply the tape, and is expensive, since the tape is not reusable and must be purchased new for each use. Therefore, a preferred device is reusable and especially suitable for returning utility of the ankle to the person injured until such time as medical attention can be administered or the injury heals. The support device could, of course, be utilized for extended periods should such support be required. Most ankle "sprains" are related to injury of the outer or lateral ligaments of the ankle and, thus, it is important to provide stabilizing support to this area in particular.
In addition, because it is often desirable to get back in the sporting event or on the job with only minimal delay, it is also desirable to have a support device which can be applied easily and quickly, even by the injured person without assistance of a second party. It is also desired that the support device be worn with a shoe in place on the foot associated with the injured ankle and that the support device not be too bulky or heavy, so that same will be comfortable to the user and not bind or irritate the foot or ankle region. It is additionally desired to allow substantially free flexure motion of the foot while restricting rotating motion of the ankle.